1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable door stop system and method and may be utilized with hinge mounted doors in order to stop movement of the door at a selected position. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable door stop system and method that will not mar or damage the door and will not mar or damage an adjacent wall.
2. Prior Art
Door stops are well known devices which are used to prevent opening doors from causing damage to doors, to doorknobs, or to adjacent walls. Some existing door stops require special hinge leaves. The present invention is directed to a door stop system and a method that may be utilized and added to almost any standard, existing, hinged mounted door.
One known popular type of door stop is held in place by a hinge pin and includes a padded, adjustable post that rests against the doorway on one side and a padded post that rests against the door on the other side. While this functions adequately for its intended purpose, continual pressure by the post against a hollow core door will often result in damage to the door.
Applicant's prior adjustable door stop, shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,941 entitled “Adjustable Door Stop”, addresses and solves this problem. Applicant's prior door stop provides an adjustable door stop that will not impact against the door at all and therefore avoid any damage to the door. Applicant's prior invention also provides an adjustable door stop that can be utilized with various hinged mounted doors.
In some cases today, the traditional wooden or metal doorway has been reduced in size and in thickness. This may be done as a modern style feature, or alternatively, to save time and expense. Accordingly, the sheet rock, paneling, or other thin material of the wall is brought up close to the doorway. Accordingly, any door stop which would traditionally rest against a rigid doorway or molding for the doorway will instead rest against the wall material, such as sheet rock, fiber board, or thin paneling. Pressure from the post or arm of the door stop over time may result in marring or damaging of the wall. Accordingly, the doorstop used to address the problem will actually create a problem of its own.
It is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system and method that will neither mar or damage a door nor mar or damage a wall adjacent to the doorway.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system and method that may be utilized with a wide variety of hinge mounted doors.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system and a method wherein a hinge pin for the hinge leaves is prevented from axial movement.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system that interfaces and operates with the hinges connected to the door and the doorway and will not touch or interface with the door or the doorway at all.